Airfield
Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) States of Repair Building Function Aircraft Building / Scrapping All Units must be produced before they can be used by the Commander. Each seperate category of Units ( Aircraft, Vehicles, Infantry & Merc Mechs ) has its own Production Building specifically for that unit type. *The Airfield serves as the facility for the Production and Scrapping of all unlocked and available Aircraft Units. #Unit Availability - Displays the Aircraft available for production and the current number currently and previously produced . #Unit Statistics - Shows vital info about each Aircraft : Production Cost & Time, Stats, Capacity Cost & Damage Filters. #Aircraft Capacity - Show the total Used & Available space for the production of all Aircraft. #Production Queue - Displays the Aircraft waiting to be produced and the time remaining on the Aircraft in production. #Airfield Level - Displays the current level of the Airfield. Also displays current and upcoming Build & Repair Boosts. Building Relationships Relationship to The Aircraft Hangar *The Airfield is required for the construction and function of the Aircraft Hangar. *Once produced in the Airfield all Aircraft are then stored in the Aircraft Hangar. **From the Aircraft Hangar the stored Aircraft may be transferred into the Aircraft Platoon, Helicopter Platoon or a Drone Silo. Relationship to The Drone Silo *The Airfield is required for the construction and function of a Drone Silo. *Once produced in the Airfield all Compatible Aircraft may then be transferred into a Drone Silo. *The Capacity Cost of Aircraft housed in a Drone Silo is deducted from the overall Aircraft Capacity **This allows for the Production of additional Aircraft in the Airfield. **However, in order for the Aircraft to be removed from the Drone Silo there must be adequate Aircraft Capacity remaining to reintegrate them. Aircraft Capacity Contribution *The Level of Airfield determines the amount of additional space that is added to the total Aircraft Capacity. **A greater Aircraft Capacity allows for additional Aircraft production. **This additional Aircraft Capacity my be used for the production of any Aircraft Type. *The total Aircraft Capacity or Production Space is derived from three Military Buildings : **The Airfield, Aircraft Hangar & Helipad **Each building contributes its capacity to the overall total Aircraft Capacity. **A Commander's current total Aircraft Capacity is displayed in the Airfield. Related Missions Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Airfield transferred Aircraft repair to the Aircraft Platoon in the Game Update of Nov 13, 2013. *The Airfield had its Repair Time reduced to 30 seconds in the Game Update of Jul 26, 2013. *The Airfield had its art size and Footprint reduced in the Game Update of July 11, 2013. *The Airfield was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *The Airfield requires that the Tech Center '''to be built prior to its construction. *The ''Airfield'' pauses its production ofAircraftAircraft' when Damaged or being Upgraded. *The 'Airfield' only comsumes Power from the 'Power Plants''' when it is actively producing Aircraft. No Power is used when the Airfield is idle. *The Airfield, with its Footprint of 10x6 and total area of 60 has the largest Footprint of any Building 'on the 'Player's Base. Firsts & Records *'War Commader Record :' **''Largest Structure Footprint of any Building on a Player's Base'' - 60 Total Area ( 10 x 6 ) In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages *'Aircraft' *'Aircraft Hangar' *'Aircraft Platoon' *'Helipad' *'Helicopter Platoon' External Links *Kixeye Forum : '7/11 - Maintenance Notes - ( Official ) '- Footprint Reduced. Gallery Airfield-UnlockRequirements.png|Unlock Requirements AifieldFootprint.jpg|Showing the Airfield Footprint build airfield.PNG|Airfield Construction Complete Message Airfield-OldDesign.png|Old Design? Unused Design? old airfiled upgrade panel.jpg|Old Upgrade Panel AircraftInBattle.jpg|Aircraft In Battle AirfieldRepairPanel.jpg|Old Aircraft Repair Panel WC_04.jpeg|Old Build/Produce Menu Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Military‏‎ Category:Unit Production Building Category:A to Z